


Snowed In

by ImpacticalJoker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, adrienette - Freeform, cursing, sleepover, trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpacticalJoker/pseuds/ImpacticalJoker
Summary: A study session turns into Adrien and Marinette sharing more than a bed





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers theyre oblivious dorks. (This is a late gift to my friend Dipper, merry belated christmas!!)

It’s late evening. Adrien, Alya, and Nino had gathered at Marinette’s house for a last minute study session. They sat around in the living room, snacking and chatting between answering review questions.

 

“Adrien, you’re the physics dude and you can’t even help me with this problem? What use are you to me now,” Nino complains.

 

“I’m _trying_ you just won’t _listen to what I’m telling you_ ,” Adrien retorts. “Why are you good at math but not physics? Physics _is_ math?”

 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t wanna know the answers to, dude.”

 

Alya sighs in annoyance, setting her work down before giving the two boys the stink eye. “Can you two _please_ focus? The test is tomorrow and we aren’t even halfway finished with our work.” She finishes her point by waving around the papers she has yet to start.

 

Marinette is trying to contain her laughter through this exchange. “Just skip that for now, Nino. You can come back to it later.” Nino huffs and throws his current paper in the air.

“I _suppose_ I could.” Everyone quiets down and goes back to their work, enjoying the comfortable silence.

 

Sabine comes up from the bakery, eyeing the teens.

 

“Aren’t you kids supposed to be asleep?” She says, putting her hand son her hips. “May I remember you _do_ have school tomorrow.”

 

“We aren’t finished yet, Maman. I promise we’ll get to bed soon.” Marinette explains to her mother. “We’ll clean up and go upstairs in about fifteen minutes if that’s okay?”

 

Sabine nods in approval and retires to her room. “Good night, kids. Tom will come up soon.”

 

They give noises of confirmation and go back to studying, working vigilantly to finish in time. None of them noticed the snow slowly falling outside.

 

\---

 

“I’m surprised your dad’s letting you stay over,” Nino says after everyone’s in Marinette’s room.

 

“As long as he thinks I’m studying, he really doesn’t have a problem with it.”

 

“Ah, gotcha.” The four split up to do their own thing. Adrien plops down next to Marinette to watch her doodle.

 

“Whatcha drawin’?” Marinette jumps in surprise, accidentally breaking the pencil lead against the paper.

 

“O-oh, just, ahh, y’know? Cats?”

 

Adrien chuckles lightly. “Yes, I do indeed know what cats are.”

 

“Yeah, right, sorry. I knew that, haha.” Marinette shuts herself up and continues drawing while Adrien watches.  
  
“These are really cute. You’re really capturing the animal’s true beauty.” Marinette raises an eyebrow.

 

“I’m just drawing cat loaves.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can you guys stop being weird, I’m tired.” Nino whines.

 

“Nino shut up we’re having a moment. We’re bonding,” Adrien whines in return, squishing Marinette close to him. He doesn’t notice her blushing.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Alya and I decided to take the chaise.” Nino points his thumb back at the aforementioned piece of furniture.

 

Alya chimes in, saying, “We just figured since we always kick you out of your bed we should sleep down here this time. You guys cool with it?”

 

“I’m cool,” Adrien replies. Marinette nods silently, processing what she’s hearing.

 

_‘I’m going to bed in the same bed with Adrien Agreste. All night.’_

 

“Shit,” Adrien mutters suddenly. “I forgot to pack pajamas.”

 

“Man that sucks. I didn’t bring any extras for you, sorry dude.”

 

Everyone’s silent while they think.

 

Marinette walks over to her closet slowly, saying, “You could borrow a pair of my pajama pants if you don’t mind? I’ll try to find my biggest pair.”

 

“That sounds great, thank you.” Marinette shuffles around her clothes before pulling out a pair of Chat Noir pjs, handing them over to Adrien.

 

“You can go change in my bathroom, it’s right over there.” Marinette points to her bathroom and Adrien excuses himself to change.

 

He comes out wearing the comically too short pajama pants.

 

“Yoooo you look so ridiculous.” Adrien grins at his best friend.

 

“You’re just jealous you don’t have any PJ pants either.”

 

Nino, gesturing overdramatically at his jeans, says, “I sleep in these all the time anyway, do you think I care?”

 

“Fair enough. I don’t know how you sleep like that but if you don’t have a problem with it, then sleep well bud.” Nino teasingly flips Adrien off. The blond sticks his tongue out then turns to Marinette.

 

“You don’t mind sharing a bed, right?” He says to her quietly.

 

“O-Oh, no, not at all!! You’re perfect- I mean!! It’s perfect, it’s okay! Ha ha, everything’s cool.” Marinette internally hits herself. ‘ _Stupid stuttering!_ ’

 

A small, fond smile finds its way onto Adrien’s face at his friend’s usual antics. “Great! Let’s get comfy. Night, nerds.” Alya waves offhandedly at him and snuggles back into Nino. He and Marinette ascend the stairs to her bed, slipping under the covers and wiggling around to get comfortable. They lay with some space in between each other, Adrien closer to the wall facing the corkboard. Marinette faces him, watching his eyes scan over it from behind.

 

“This one’s cute.” Marinette follows the hand pointing to one of the photographs. It was hard to see in the dark, so she scoots herself closer. She finally recognizes it as the group selfie she had taken with him, Nino and Alya a few months back, when it was still warm and the sun still shined. Marinette smiles at the memory.

 

“Yeah, that one’s my favorite,” she manages to whisper without stuttering.

 

“I can see why, it’s a really nice picture of us. I had a lot of fun that day.” Marinette silently nods in agreement. The two fall into a comfortable silence, only barely noticing the way Marinette was essentially spooning the model.

 

Neither minded very much. As such, Marinette dares to squish herself right up to him, resting her cheek on his back and wrapping an arm around his waist. They shimmy around a bit, getting comfortable once more before falling still.

 

Adrien once again lifts his arm to point to another photo. “Hey I like this guy, what’s his name?” Marinette tilts her head so she can see over him. His finger is pressed smack dab in the center of a lone picture of him.

 

“You’re horrible.”

 

“You love me,” Adrien retorts. She falls silent to that, returning to her previous resting position. Marinette eventually gets lost in her thoughts, her secrets, and her memories, not making any effort to try to sleep. After many grueling minutes of stewing, she breaks the silence.

 

“Adrien?” He perks up. _‘Good, he isn’t asleep.’_

 

“Yeah?”

 

Marinette remains quiet, taking a second to debate whether she really wants to verbalize her thoughts or not. “Has there… ever been something you really, _really_ wanted to tell someone, but couldn’t?”

 

Adrien answers with no hesitation. “All the time. Everyday. Why?”

 

The blunette bites her lip. “... Dont worry about it. I was just curious. Good night.” Adrien roles around to face her, fixing her with a gaze she can’t quite decipher.

 

“I… won’t bother you about it, just… make sure that whatever’s bothering you doesn’t pile up on your shoulders. It’s not healthy, speaking from experience,” Adrien explains, shrugging. “Remember that you’ve got all of us here if you need anything. I must ask, it isn’t anything serious, right?”

 

“Oh, no! No, I’m not in trouble, it’s just a… a boy I like. Nothing important.” Adrien slightly raises and eyebrow at the new information.

 

“Well, whoever it is, I think you should tell him. He’s missing out.”

 

Marinette smiles warmly and hugs him the best she can with both of them laying down. “I’ll find the courage one day,” she mumbles into his chest. Adrien holds her close to him and they stay like that for a while.

 

“If it makes you feel better, there’s this girl I like. She’s amazing,” he says dreamily. “She’s already turned me down plenty of times though, so I’m kinda scared to let her know I’m feeling more than I let on.”

 

Marinette feels a little crestfallen at the new information, but stays quiet.

 

“She’ll see one day, I know it.”

 

She decided she needed to support her friend rather than undermine his love life.

 

“Thanks, Marinette. It means a lot.”

 

Their comfort is broken by Nino sharply whispering up to them.

 

“It’s really really cold in here, guys. Marinette give us another blanket.”

 

“You can suffer.” ‘ _Serves you right for ruining this moment.’_

 

“Fine then, I’ll get it myself.” Nino roles haphazardly off the chaise, trudging towards Marinette’s closet and pulling out the comfiest blanket he could find. He throws it down on top of Alya, who hasn’t moved at all. He lays back onto the chaise and everyone settles back down.

 

Adrien softens his hold around his friend, nuzzling his nose into her hair.“Y’know, I’ve never cuddled with anyone like this before.”

 

“Really?” Marinette whispers, slightly taken aback.

 

“Really. I’ve never been close enough to someone to be able to.”

 

“I'm honored, then.”

 

“You should be.” They both laugh, hardly containing it.

 

“Can you guys shut up please some of us are trying to sleep.”

 

“Fine, fine. Good night, Marinette.”

 

“Good night, Adrien.” Marinette slowly drifts off to sleep, listening to the lull of her crush’s heartbeat as he holds her in his arms.

 

\---

 

The next morning, the two are roughly woken up by Alya shaking them near violently.

 

“ **_Guys wake up it’s important._ **” Marinette groans, trying to shield herself with Adrien’s body.

 

“Has my alarm gone off? Probably not, good night.” Adrien sits up, leaving her vulnerable to attack.

 

_“Hm, his bed head makes him look like Chat Noir. Kinda cute.”_

 

“Oh, believe me, this is _one hundred_ times better than sleeping.” Alya shoves her phone into her best friend’s face, which is streaming a live broadcast. Marinette pulls it away so she can properly see the screen, with Adrien watching over her shoulder.

 

_“-the akuma appeared sometime yesterday night. Ladybug and Chat Noir have yet to show up. It’s impossible to get outside at this time, please do not try to go out. Our heroes will show up soon.”_

 

Marinette hands Alya her phone back and looks up at her skylight. Everything _looks_ fine…

 

Adrien scrambles down the steps of the loft, going over to a window. “Guys, the window’s covered... “

 

“With what?”

 

“It looks like snow?” Marinette’s eyes narrow. She grabs a blanket, wrapping it around her tiny form before pushing her sky door open. She and the other three wiggle their way up to the balcony.

 

“No way…” The four teens stood shell shocked, gaping and looking out across the city from where they stood.

 

The entire city is blanketed in snow, entire buildings being covered and caving in. The only thing in sight is miles upon miles of a cold, white field.


End file.
